sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Zachary Ackerman
Zachary Ackerman is the second son of Luther Ackerman and the only son of Aleta Ferdinand. His mother was originally kidnapped and modified before being gifted to his father. Luther was originally of the impression his new wife was a simple clone able to bare a child. Shortly after Aleta gave birth to their child the Gyran ambassador learnt his son was a heir designate to the holdings of House Ferdinand. Zachary's birth ensured a lasting bond between Gyre and the Neo Prussian Empire the person who orchestrated this bond is unknown. Early life Zachary spent much of his early life living on the Neo Prussian Capital of Hamburg. He was one of scores of Gyran children belonging to Gyran officials living on the Neo Prussian Capital. For the most part he had a warmer relationship with his mother often finding his father to rigid. He learned to shoot and basic fighting skill from his father much of his own education was delayed due an illness concocted by his elder brother Jeremiah. Despite this Zachary was a driven student and very much loved his own culture. He grew up much like Jeremiah on the legends of the Ackerman family's service to Gyre, but took different lessons from family history. When he saw his ancestors acts he saw duty, heroism and loyalty as a universal trait of good against evil molding a naive outlook on life. His nativity was further fostered as he was told by family as well as Nathaniel IV that his mother ran away with his father as star crossed lovers. His Grandmother's own interest in romantic literature managed to cement a single story. Military Service to Gyre Zachary entered the Gyran military academy at age 14 where he had his combat skills refined. After graduating with moderate honors at the academy he entered service to the Gyran military at 15 a few months later than his actual grade. Upon gradation from the Federal Military Academy he was placed in the HMARS corps. His skills as a HMARS pilot were exceptional enough that he was granted command of the 15th Colt squadron. He first saw action at the Battle of the Line in 6197 against a combined force of Pirates attack the Gyran battle group that had been making raids against Pirate holdings near the Kurllian Prax borders aboard the GDS Tesla. The Gyran Battle Group had eventually managed to make rival pirate groups unite and launched a combined counter attack at the Gyrans. The battle lasted five weeks and by the end the Gyran Battle Group had lost all four of the Spartan Class Cruisers and many pilots. Zachary had emerged addicted to stimulants and suffering from crippling PTSD. Zachary would be remembered as a nameless face by several Kurllian observers. His image would be used by critics as the fumbling child soldier to inject a dose of stimulants. The loss of all but one of his subordinates and the might of the Pirate Guild had broken Zachary. The military alleviated the PSTD afflicted veterans with a memory wipe his mind of the loss as well as the addiction to stimulants. Jeremiah stepped in and further altered his memory purging much of his knowledge of his own grandparents. Jeremiah had placed Zachary into the Corsair corps to control him. As a Corsair he served with unconventional successes as he crossed paths with and fell in love with a bastard child of House Emmera as well as Lilith. Coming into Lilith's care he served with the mother of Demons as a bounty hunter and was eventually released into the custody of his grandparents. Later Life Once Lilith released him to his Grand Parents custody Zachary began a crash course with the duties of a Marquis. As well as learning to alter his own views to further a beneficial goal for large sums of people in the Neo Lviv territories. He has clashed with the Emperor himself in personal debates much to the chagrin of his grandparents. Personality and skills Zachary is an impulsive individual much like his mother he makes one plan and often executes said plan with little concern for the consequences of his actions. He was raised as a single child and developed many traits of a single child. He likes to be the tough guy and often acts annoyed when he has a chance to do some good for others. He is prone to wild use of force when subtlety could save much time and effort. he is a skilled pilot marksman and effective at several types of hand to hand combat. He is specially trained in Zero-g combat and has excellent space based piloting skills for light Frigates and Corvettes. Category:Characters